


Lance Pregnancy Prompt

by BluePlanets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Hunk (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Keith, Beta Shiro, Hance - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Lance (Voltron), Trans Lance (Voltron), Tumblr Prompt, klance, shance, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 22:42:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePlanets/pseuds/BluePlanets
Summary: This is literally nothing but prompts someone could use for a pregnant Lance fanfic. Feel free to use.





	Lance Pregnancy Prompt

Prompt 1: Klance- Lance and Keith are mates and of course, they love each other very much. However, not too long after they mate, Lance gets pregnant. Now the thing is, a Galra body can handle carrying a human baby no problem, (like Keith’s mom) but the human body can’t really handle carrying a Galra baby. As Lance goes in throughout his pregnancy, it’s very high risk. He could be weak, or get sick. I was thinking kind of like the Twilight thing, we’re Bella becomes super weak and almost dies because she’s giving birth to a vampire baby kind of thing. And Keith is really scared that he might lose his mate and start to beg Lance to not give birth, but Lance refuses. 

Prompt 2: Klance/Hance- Keith/Hunk and Lance fall madly in love in high school. So madly in love, that they mate and everyone freaks out because they’re so young. Surprise, suprise. Lance fall pregnant and has to finish his senior year with a giant belly. He offered to drop out to give birth to the baby in a stress free environment, but he refuses. He stays in school until he can graduate so the baby knows he’s not a quitter and can be proud of their parents. He graduates looking like he’s about to pop, but he’s happy he was able to do it. 

Prompt 3: Shance/Klance/Hance- Lance and Keith/Shiro/Hunk are drunk and have a one night stand. However, this results in an unexpected pregnancy. Lance decides to tell Keith/Shiro/Hunk that he’s pregnant with their baby, but they don’t need to worry about it, he can raise it on his own. Keith/Shiro/Hunk doesn’t believe in that, he feels he has a responsibility to be their for his son/daughter. Lance and Keith/Shiro/Hunk spend more time together and start to fall in love, hard and fast. They decide to be mates once the baby is born. 

Prompt 4: Shklance- Keith and Shiro are together and very serious. They want to have kids, but due to their biology, none of them can have kids, so they hire a surrogate omega. This happens to be Lance because he is dead broke and he hope this will help him and his family get money. At first their only interaction with Lance is to meet him and when ever he brings ultrasounds or news about the baby. But something happens and Lance moves in with the Keith and Shiro. During their time together, they grow to really like Lance a lot, but as Lance’s due date comes up, they don’t like the idea of Lance leaving after the baby is born. They realize they love him and want him to be apart of their pack. 

Feel free to use any of these. If you do, tag me cause I’d love to read them.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @EPricees. Tag me if you decide to use, I want to read it. :)


End file.
